Molly Joan Fizgerald
Molly Joan Fitzgerald Biography Molly is the more abused outcast than Jo and Hayley combined and all she ever wanted to have to be that something people would like to hear and notice which will make her popular. She becomes more interested in Trevor and his music when she hears him sing Cody and Hayley's song, "Broadway Here I Come" and she becomes more closer to him. Relationships Trevor Diamond (boyfriend) See info in Molver Kenny Thompson (best friend, kissed, ended) See info in Kenly Songs Solos Song 039e.png|Only Girl In The World (Auditions)|link=Only Girl In The World Song dmkvcv.jpg|This Is Me (Auditions)|link=This Is Me Song 39ee.jpg|Soon (Dancing Disaster)|link=Soon Song dkmcvb.jpg|Here's 2 Us (Dancing Disaster)|link=Here's 2 Us Song 3keo.jpg|Pink & Blue (Reprise) (Dancing Disaster)|link=Pink & Blue (Reprise) Song dejij9.jpg|The First Noel (Christmas Noels)|link=The First Noel Song dkmkmc.jpg|Summertime (Fantasia's Version) (Good Friends)|link=Summertime (Fantasia's Version) Song lo,.jpg|Look At Me I'm Sandra Dee (Reprise) (Theatre Goes To Hell)|link=Look At Me I'm Sandra Dee (Reprise) Song inmd.jpg|Lucky (Britney 3.0)|link=Lucky Song fk mv.jpg|Crazy (Britney 3,0)|link=Crazy Song fmvb.jpg|Original (The Departure)|link=Original Song lod.jpg|Don't Dream It's Over (The Departure)|link=Don't Dream It's Over Song hhgy.jpg|All I Want Is Everything (Suprises)|link=All I Want Is Everything Song 0oelp.jpg|Cheer Me Up (Suprises)|link=Cheer Me Up Song -ole..png|Make It In America (Suprises)|link=Make It In America Song lmmk.jpg|Chasing Pavements (Suprises)|link=Chasing Pavements Song 04k,.jpg|Gotta Go My Own Way (Battle Of The Sexist 2)|link=Gotta Go My Own Way Song keod.jpg|I Hate You Don't Leave Me (The Final Marriot)|link=I Hate You Don't Leave Me Song mnkc.png|She's So Gone (Complicated Relationships)|link=She's So Gone Duets Song (u).jpg|New York State Of Mind (Andrea Moyer) (Auditions)|link=New York State Of Mind Song 777.jpg|Let It Shine (Remix) (Kenny Thompson) (Auditions)|link=Let It Shine (Remix) Song 309.jpg|It's Time (Jasmine Nelson) (Newspaper To Yearbook)|link=It's Time Song dik.jpg|Let Me Be Your Wings (Trevor Diamond) (Newspaper To Yearbook)|link=Let Me Be Your Wings Song 30e.jpg|Maybe I'm Amazed (Trevor Diamond) (Newspaper To Yearbook)|link=Maybe I'm Amazed Song komkm.jpg|Rewrite This Story (Trevor Diamond) (Newspaper To Yearbook)|link=Rewrite This Story Song sndcv.jpg|What You Want (We Got It) (Hayley Rose) (Compliments)|link=What You Want (We Got It) Song yue.jpg|Tell Me That You Love Me (Kenny Thompson) (Compliments)|link=Tell Me That You Love Me Song dmkfv.png|Hold It Against Me (Hayley Rose) (Britney 3.0)|link=Hold It Against Me Song omfv.jpg|Gimmie More (Hayley Rose) (Britney 3.0)|link=Gimmie More Song yhjjj.jpg|365 Days (Kenny Thompson) (The Departure)|link=365 Days Song dmlkv.jpg|LA Boyz (Reprise) (Isabella Mortez) (The Departure)|link=LA Boyz (Reprise) Song dmkv.jpg|Wannabe (Jasmine Nelson) (Good Friends)|link=Wannabe Song ldmk.png|Song 2 U (Reprise) (Kenny Thompson) (Good Friends)|link=Song 2 U (Reprise) SOng 95.jpg|Faster Than Boyz (Reprise) (Kenny Thompson) (Good Friends)|link=Faster Than Boyz (Reprise) Song fmfv.jpg|When There Was Me And You (Trevor Diamond) (JAMZ!)|link=When There Was Me And You Song dinc.jpg|I Am 16 Going On 17 (Trevor Diamond) (JAMZ!)|link=I Am 16 Going On 17 Song kodl.jpg|(Just) You And I (Trevor Diamond) (Surprises)|link=(Just) You And I Song dmkcmk.gif|Beautiful Liar (Kavena Hope) (Suprises)|link=Beautiful Liar Song 40irjk.png|Abraham (Luke) (Suprises)|link=Abraham Song dkmcsw.jpg|You're The One I Want (Trevor Diamond) (Theatre Goes To Hell)|link=You're The One I Want Song 0o0ok.jpg|You're All I Need To Get By (Trevor Diamond) (The Dance)|link=You're All I Need To Get By Song fmkvm.png|Living Your Dreams (Kitty Baxter) (The Dance)|link=Living Your Dreams Song kdmx.jpg|Potential Breakup Song (Jasmine Nelson) (The Dance)|link=Potential Breakup Song Song qwk.jpg|Fireflies (Jason Joan Fizgerald) (Battle Of The Sexist 2)|link=Fireflies Song mfkvbn.jpg|Chest Of Broken Hearts (Sophie Perkins) (Battle Of The Sexist 2)|link=Chest Of Broken Hearts Song dkmfk.jpg|Bless Myself (Blaine Tuttle) (Battle Of The Sexist 2)|link=Bless Myself Song inmf.jpg|Good Life (Blaine Tuttle) (Battle Of The Sexist 2)|link=Good Life Song art.jpg|All Or Nothing (Jason Joan Fizgerald) (Championships)|link=All Or Nothing Song lmkc.jpg|I Just Wanna Be With You (Trevor Diamond) (The Final Marriot)|link=I Just Wanna Be With You Song ikf.jpg|Don't Let Me Know (Simon Smitt) (The Final Marriot)|link=Don't Let Me Know Song iej.jpg|Take a Hint (Erica Jones) (Complicated Relationships)|link=Take a Hint Category:Meso-Teens Category:Season 6 Category:Characters